


a journey to the unknown

by Missy



Category: Meet Me in the Woods - Lord Huron (Song)
Genre: Benevolent Evils, Drabble, Forests, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Juxebox Treat, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, Supernatural Elements, Time Loop, mysterious behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The woods have me.





	a journey to the unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



The woods have me. 

Ever since I was thirteen, you see, I could _see_ beyond the mortal and the immortal. They knew. That’s why they stuck me here, tied me to the branches and trees. You fuck with the darkness and the darkness will fuck you hard.

But I’ve learned to bend it back. I can let you in, if you like. Show you what I know. The horrors of it. Even the light can be taken in, if you work hard enough. Let me show it to you. Both sides now.

I have the woods. 

And I want out.


End file.
